Sing a Song
by CrazyHouse
Summary: The gang find out something about Sara and Sara sings.


The gang from the nightshift were sitting at a club. They all had the night off. Sara was sitting across from Greg, Grissiom and Catherine and she was sitting in between Nick and Warrick.

"Sara never take that long of a personal leave again."

"Why Greg, can't survive without me?

"That's the reason Sara, but seriously you know that we all need you, you are part of the team. The team can not function without you."

"Aww, Greg thanks, you make me feel really loved."

"You are really lovable."

"Ok, guys cut it out, we get the point that we all missed Sara and that she is lovable." Cath said.

"Yes mom."

"So Sara, how is everything with Hank?" Warrick asked.

"We broke up."

"When Sar?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"We broke up almost a year ago."

"WHAT?" all five people shouted.

"What happened?"

"Warrick if I tell you guys you have to promise that you will not go and beat him up."

"Ok, I promise."

"I was working on a case and I found out that hw was using me to cheat on his girlfriend."

"Ass, if I hadn't promised you I would beat him to a bloody pulp."

Before anyone else could say anything the MC came on the stage and started talking.

"Good evening Ladies and Gents of Las Vegas, this is a very special evening, we have a singer here that we all know and love and I know that most of you guys are here tonight, have come to hear her sing. This is her first time singing since she had her baby, so with out further a due let's welcome the vary beautiful, vary talented and the vary glowing new mother to the stage, let's welcome our vary own Ms. Sara Sidle."

Sara just looked at all her friends faces and gave a look at Nick saying that he needs to get up so she can get through. He gets up like a robot.

Sara got on the stage and took the mike from the MC.

"Good evening Las Vegas, how are you tonight."

The audience cheered.

"Thank you Brian, I am vary happy to be here tonight."

"As Brian said, I just had a baby girl two months ago. She is my pride and joy and I never thought I would be this happy, I really wish she was with me tonight, I really miss her."

"My daughter changed me. Before she came into my life, my life was heading in a direction that I was not proud of, I was really depressed and felt that there was no use to life until I found out about my daughter. My daughter saved my life."

"I am going to sing two songs for you guys tonight so here goes the first."

The music started and Sara started to sing.

_I used to live in a darkened room  
Had a face of stone  
And a heart of gloom  
Lost my hope, I was so far gone  
Cryin' all my tears  
With the curtains drawn  
I didn't know until my soul broke free  
I've got these angels watching over me_

Sara looked over to were her friends we sitting and smiled at them.

_Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl_

_I used to hide in a party crowd  
Bottled up inside  
Feeling so left out  
Standing in a corner wearing concrete shoes  
With my frozen smile  
And my lighted fuse  
Now every time I start to feel like that  
I roll out my heart like a welcome mat_

_Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl_

_Laugh when I feel like it  
Cry when i feel like it  
That's just how my life is  
That's how it goes  
_

_Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
And I've come to know  
That the world won't change  
Just 'cause I complain  
Let the axis twirl  
I'm a happy girl_

_Oh watch me go  
I'm a happy girl  
Everybody knows  
That the sweetest thing you'll ever see  
In the whole wide world  
Is a happy girl_

_Oh, yeah Oh, yeah  
I'm a happy girl_

After she had finished there was a standing ovation. She looked over to where her friends were and saw that they all had smiles on their faces and were clapping.

"The next song I am going to sing are for five amazing people who let me into their lives and it was not under great circumstances, but they still let me into their lives and I never told them this but thank you for everything you guys have done for me. You have made me who I am. I am a different person today then when I arrived three years ago. You are not only my co-works, but you are my friends, but most important you are my family and I could have not made it with out you guys, where ever you guys are that is where my home is. You make me believe. So this song is for you.

_When I'm lost_

_In the rain_

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light_

_To light my way_

_When I'm scared_

_Losing ground_

_When my world is going crazy_

_You can turn it all around_

_And when I'm down_

_Your there_

_Pushing me to the top_

_Your always there giving me all you got_

Sara takes the handless mike and steeps down from the stage and makes her way to her friends sitting at their table.

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend_

_For the love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

_When I lose_

_The will to win_

_I just reach for you _

_And I can reach the sky again_

_I can do_

_Anything_

_Cause your love is so amazing_

_That your love inspires me_

_And when i need a friend_

_Your always on my side_

_Giving me faith_

_And taking me through the night_

She stands in front of them and smiles.

She looks at everyone of her friends faces and they all have tears in them. While she is singing she takes Nicks hand and pulls him up and gives him a hug. She does the same for the other four. Sara then heads back up to the stage to finish her song.

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend_

_For the love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_I turn to you_

_For the arms to be my shelter through all_

_The rain_

_For truth that will never change_

_For someone to lean on_

_For a heart i can rely on through anything_

_(you can rely on me)_

_For the world to_

_I can feel to...oh yeah_

_I turn to you_

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend_

_For the love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

After she finishes her song she turns to her friends smiles at them then starts to talk to the crowed.

"Thanks for letting me sing for you guys tonight, I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
